Pesadilla
by notclearmind
Summary: Una vez más Katniss se ha entregado, resignada, al mundo de los sueños. Su retorcida mente jugará con los recuerdos que más le duelen y esta vez, Gale no está allí para despertarla.


Es viejo. Me gusta, no es la gran cosa (como siempre), pero estoy conforme. Créditos a Suzanne Collins y un aplauso para mí queesta vez dejo descansar a Rowling y dejo que el fandom de HP no se arranque las mechas por mi OoC, pero sólo esta vez, porque ya no creo volver a escribir sobre THG.

* * *

Pisada, pisada, lágrima. Pisada, pisada, gemido. Pisada, pisada, _muerte_. Mis pies descalzos se mueven entre la gramilla como lobos hambrientos en busca de comida. Corren; buscan la salida. No la encuentran (no lo harán.) Pisada, pisada, grito. Mi corazón se sobresalta y puedo jurar que ha dejado de latir por un par de segundos; detrás de un arbusto frondoso se abren paso sus cabellos dorados que puedo divisar a través del reflejo que crea la luz de la luna. Luego, su sonrisa blanca, reluciente y que parece feliz de encontrarme. Su mirada, que pierde luminosidad y alegría luego de notar mis ojos rojos y mi cabello despeinado y suelto. Enmarañado. La sonrisa se desdibuja lentamente y se acerca sin vacilar, interrogándome con su mirada. Abre los brazos, esperando que me arrope con ellos, pero doy un paso hacia atrás.

— No me toques — Sentencio, con la voz apagada y aún sin lograr que mi respiración tomara un ritmo normal. Por un momento, en mi cabeza, pasa una ráfaga de sentimientos y deseos. Todos ellos relacionados con él; con tomarle la mano, con hacerme paso y enterrarme en su pecho, acariciar su mentón y quedarme dormida entre sus fuertes brazos, pero no puedo conseguir ordenar mis prioridades. Mi mente es casi un tornado, un contenedor de pensamientos; todos ellos diferentes, que me confunden, que no se alejan. Niego con la cabeza, dejando escapar otro mar de lágrimas tan pesadas que me fue imposible contenerlas. Me tiemblan los labios, resecos, y siento que si vuelvo a intentar susurrar la más mínima frase, me quebraré y no podré salir de ese hoyo negro de emociones dolorosas. Él sigue sin comprender y frunce el ceño, dando un paso más hacia adelante, aplastando una rama y quebrándola en dos con su fuerte zapato. El sonido hueco me aleja de la confusión (aunque no se va de allí) —. No te acerques, Peeta.

Le tiemblan las manos. Por un momento intenta llevarlas hacia mis hombros, pero doy un salto hacia atrás, intentando no perder el equilibrio. Siento los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar; y sin embargo huecos. Duelen. No estoy logrando nada con evitar que se acerque a mí, creo más incógnita y simplemente arruino más las cosas, pero no puedo controlarlo. No quiero. No lo considero necesario; me avergüenza el hecho de que intente ponerse en mis zapatos, pues nunca lo lograría. A él, al menos y que yo sepa, su padre no se le ha muerto. Pensar en eso me comprime el corazón. Doy uno, dos, tres pasos hacia atrás y él observa cómo me alejo, desconcertado. No dice nada, no tiene el valor para hacerlo. Supongo que piensa que sus palabras no podrían hacerme sentir mejor (claro que sí). Cobarde.

Pensar de esa manera aumenta el odio propio; las ganas de tirarme al suelo, sobre las hojas secas de otoño y húmedas de rocío de madrugada y morirme justo allí, sin más. Sin razones lógicas, solo por deseo. Por satisfacer mis caprichos. Piensa que no me atrevería a alejarme más. Soy dependiente de su calor, lo sé, pero conozco el bosque casi como la palma de mi mano. Suspiro, las lágrimas han cesado y mi respiración ya casi es normal. Doy media vuelta y continúo corriendo. Pisada, pisada, dolor de cabeza. Pisada, pisada, ojos que pesan. Pisada, pisada, _tropiezo_. Una rama lo suficientemente grande y dura provoca que tropiece, enviando todo mi peso hacia adelante y aterrizando con mis manos contra la tierra mojada. No pienso levantarme. A pocos metros siento el agua del arroyo moverse lentamente, con parsimonia. El sonido me tranquiliza. Mi mejilla izquierda hace contacto con la tierra y unas gotas de llovizna caen sobre mis párpados cansados. Muevo mis piernas hasta quedar en posición fetal y no me molesto por quitar el cabello mojado de mi rostro, que me nubla la visión. Mi corazón late cada vez más lento y mi respiración se asemeja más a suspiros que a inhalaciones y expiraciones.

Abro los ojos por última vez, buscando la luna llena entre las hojas de los árboles que se alzan y se juntan a lo lejos; a lo alto. Allí está. Blanca, resplandeciente como siempre. Completa. Mis párpados, que parecen de plomo, se cierran con más insistencia y lucho por mantenerme despierta, pero el cansancio me gana. Dejo escapar un último suspiro y doy libertad a mis ojos de hacer lo que quieran. Siento los latidos de mi corazón casi como el contacto de la yema de los dedos con una superficie áspera. A medida que los latidos aumentan, la fuerza disminuye. Ladridos de perros desesperados se escuchan disipados en el bosque y luego caigo dormida en un profundo sueño, con gotas de rocío cubriendo mi cuerpo, la luz de la luna como única acompañante y una llovizna suave acariciándome.

Ya no estoy en el bosque, sino en la mina más cercana a la Veta. Busco, con las manos acariciando las paredes ásperas, la salida. Al parecer y de donde siento que el aire entra, no llega ninguna luz. Es de noche y comienza a refrescar allí adentro. Mis pies, envueltos en grandes botas y mi cabeza cubierta con un casco amarillo me pesan. Decido seguir la pared hacia donde siento más oxígeno fresco y doy pasos grandes intentando no caer en ningún agujero. El aroma a humedad aumenta a medida que voy avanzando y cuando siento la brisa helada de la noche, escucho una voz conocida desde el fondo de la mina. Mi corazón comienza a latir cada vez más rápido y respiro entrecortadamente: « _¡Katniss! ¡He caído en un foso, ayúdame!_». Siento el eco y las palabras vacías rebotar contra todas las paredes, y luego ingresar hirientes en mis oídos. La voz de mi padre. ¿Hace cuánto que no la escucho? Este es, definitivamente, un sueño. Tengo miedo de avanzar; sé qué sigue ahora. Sé que, cuando voy a tomarle la mano, me dice que corra y cuando voy a pedir ayuda me desmayo para después encontrarlo allí, sano y salvo. Sé que cuando voy a abrazarlo se desintegra y también sé que luego me despertaré como acabo de hacerlo, totalmente desesperada. Ni Peeta ni Gale merecen mis escándalos, lo sé. Pero me dejo llevar una vez más. No puedo evitarlo.

Tan solo verlo allí y sentirme segura, tan solo escuchar su voz y ver su sonrisa, su mirada de 'todo irá bien', tan solo recordarlo provoca que mi corazón se estreche y simplemente quiera correr a abrazarlo. A estar con él, aunque sea en sueños. Camino (corro) hacia su encuentro. Ni siquiera me importa el peligro que tengo de caer y morir ahogada en el agua que transita debajo de las minas, porque sé que no va a suceder. Conozco este sueño de memoria. Conozco, también, cada sentimiento y cada emoción que corre (y correrá) bajo mi piel, por mi sangre. Sé lo que sucederá y no hay nada más triste que eso para mí en este momento. « _¿Papá?_ ». Mi voz se suspende en el silencio incógnito de la mina a oscuras. Mis cejas se arquean y el sudor ilumina mi rostro. Siento esa especie de frío ardoroso que te recorre la piel, del cual necesitas resguardarte o sabes que pronto estarás desmayado o bien muerto. Luego, sé que sigue la voz de mi padre entrar por mis oídos rápidamente luego de algunos segundos. Y así es, efectivamente. Pasan dos o tres minutos: el tiempo para mí es casi infinito. Después escucho su voz, mis ojos se iluminan y por la sensación de cercanía sé que podré verlo en breve.

« _Aquí estoy, cariño_». Su voz parece neutra, no dice nada. No me expresa nada, ni siquiera hay una pizca de amor en su '_cariño'_. Mis manos temblorosas recorren las vallas que rodean el agujero en la tierra; me pongo de rodillas raspándome la piel con la tierra rugosa y con mis manos, entumecidas por el frío, rompo las maderas y las arrojo lejos. Escucho el sonido del golpe hueco una y otra vez; el eco se encarga de avisarme que quedaron lejos, que efectivamente poseo fuerza fuera y dentro de mis sueños. «_Papá. Papá _». La dulzura de las letras acoplándose formando la palabra que tanto añoro se deshace en mi lengua, dejándome un gusto a nostalgia. Necesito una respuesta, necesito saber que aún sigue ahí y que, efectivamente, mis sueños serán siempre los mismos. Nunca felices; nunca podremos estar todos juntos. Prim, él, mi madre y yo. No. Siempre es en la inútil mina, en el inútil lugar que dio el verdadero fin: ahora continúa estirar mi mano y luego sentir la suya aferrándose a mis dedos, a mi piel. Sentir su calor: tener las mismas sensaciones que experimenté la última vez que lo sentí conmigo. La última vez que lo vi realmente. « _Aquí; estira tu mano, Katniss. Podremos salir juntos de aquí. Cariño, sé que tú puedes. Eres fuerte. Resiste_. »

« _Resistir. ¿Qué clase de broma de mal gusto es esa? Es obvio que puedo; ¿acaso no lo has visto antes, papá? ¿Acaso no me miras desde donde estés y puedes notar que me he encargado de la familia sola? No se lo reprocho a nadie, pero sabes que puedo. No es necesario decirlo, papá._ » No lo puedo evitar, debo soltar las palabras. Debo liberar todo eso que llevo dentro y que me envenena la sangre. Debo. Y lo hago; pero su rostro aún continúa inexpresivo, neutro. Como siempre. Espero un par de segundos a que el destino del sueño cambie con mis palabras, pero al parecer han sido tan huecas como el corazón de ese fantasma del recuerdo que asegura ser mi padre. Y es entonces cuando, al fin, me doy por vencida (una vez más mis sueños me ganan, ¿qué clase de jugadora eres, Katniss?). Estiro el brazo derecho y con el izquierdo me sostengo al borde del agujero. Él, tan liviano que impresiona, se sostiene y da un salto hasta tocar el suelo hosco. Está todo empapado; noto que tiembla de frío. Me mira y logro encontrar _algo _en sus ojos. Sonríe ampliamente; yo no. Simplemente doy un paso hacia atrás. Desconfío. Abre los brazos y no logro resistirme; necesito sentir el calor de sus manos grandes contra mi espalda, los latidos breves y lentos de su corazón contra mi pecho. Cuando corro hacia él, intentando desafiar el tiempo del sueño, se mueve hacia atrás y su mueca de felicidad se desfigura por una de horror y luego desesperación. Dejo de respirar por un par de segundos; ¡sabía que iba a suceder! ¡Sabía que no podría abrazarlo! « _¡Corre, Katniss, corre! ¡Fuego! _». Y eso hago; sus órdenes son realidad. Echo a correr como siempre; mis pies no miden la realidad y el aire que pega de frente en mi rostro ya casi no duele. Nada más me duele; me siento vacía como siempre desde ese momento. Y estoy allí, reviviéndolo. Sigo corriendo: afuera hay luces y sonidos de autos en marcha. Al parecer, es la policía. Mi corazón late demasiado fuerte; creo que voy a morir allí mismo, en mi propio sueño. No soporto más y aunque estoy acostumbrada a correr, mis piernas se desvanecen apenas piso la gramilla. Todas las luces que se abalanzan contra mí me marean y luego escucho una explosión al fondo de la mina que casi me deja sorda. Mis ojos se cierran lentamente y se supone que allí es el fin de todo.

El hecho de desmayarme me aterroriza. Siempre lo hizo. Nunca sé en dónde despertaré al momento siguiente, aunque ahora tengo bien en claro qué sucede luego de abrir los ojos. Estoy sentada sobre una camilla en una camioneta de asistencia médica. Me están revisando el oído y abren mis párpados para comprobar que en mis ojos está todo bien, enfocándome con una pequeña y potente linterna. Luz de porquería, podría cegarme. Me encuentro tapada con una manta calientita y una mujer vestida de azul me acerca una taza de chocolate caliente (huele tan bien como la que bebí en el Capitolio; todas deben tener la misma y perfecta receta.) La miro y asiento con la mirada en forma de agradecimiento. Se queda mirándome; abre la boca para decir algo, pero me doy cuenta de que es un avox. Intenta decir que mi padre está bien, lo sé. No doy siquiera un pequeño sorbo a la taza; la dejo sobre la camilla y continúo con la manta sobre mis hombros, aún con frío. Me bajo corriendo y escucho gritos difuminados de personas que me piden que regrese a la camioneta, pero busco entre la multitud y las luces que me marean, a mi padre. Estúpidamente. No necesito buscarlo, sé que está sentado sobre la puerta del baúl de un auto de asistencia también. Le deja su taza de chocolate al policía que lo está entrevistando y corre hacia mí, abriendo sus brazos. La idea de volver a abrazarlo no se va de mi mente. Mi corazón me duele y también mis ojos:_ « ¡Papá, no te desvanezcas! » _grito a todo pulmón, en vano. Cuando estoy a centímetros de él, su rostro comienza a deformarse, me mareo y todo da vueltas: puedo ver únicamente las luces. Dejo de correr y me fundo, finalmente, en un abrazo conmigo misma.

Grito desesperada. No son palabras; simplemente gritos de horror. Él ya no está y yo solo estoy abrazando aire. Mi garganta me duele y las lágrimas espesas y gruesas caen secamente por mis mejillas. Me arrojo al suelo y golpeo con los brazos la tierra, como si ella tuviese la culpa; pero luego recapacito. Yo la tengo. Yo la tengo por permitirme haber soñado nuevamente esta situación; por dejarme sufrir. Grito nuevamente; puedo ver, difuminados, los rostros de todas las personas del Distrito 12 observándome perplejas por mi capricho, sin acercarse a ayudar. Solo Gale se abre paso entre ellos. Gale; ¿qué ha sucedido con su padre? Siento pena por él. Intento levantarme al escucharlo gritar "_Catnip_" mientras corre hacia mí, pero antes de que llegue alguien me sacude la espalda; unas manos pesadas y sin embargo suaves. Tibias.

Abro los ojos. Estoy llorando otra vez, angustiada (demasiado). Verifico que estoy en el bosque de verdad tocando las hojas de otoño que cayeron de los árboles y se rompen, frágiles, entre mis dedos. Estoy recostada sobre alguien tibio y fuerte; más precisamente Peeta. La llovizna tranquila no cesa y cae sobre nosotros, dulce. Me desplomo sobre él, sin dejar de llorar y aferrada a su camisa a cuadros, leñadora. Él acaricia lentamente mi cabello enmarañado, como si fuese de porcelana. En sus brazos me siento tan protegida que da miedo. Tan confiada como si nunca me hubiese sucedido algo peligroso. Limpia mis lágrimas con sus propias manos y se balancea lentamente hacia atrás y hacia adelante, intentando calmarme. No puedo dejar de llorar y gemir. Ya no quiero soñar; ya no quiero fingir fortaleza nunca más. No quiero volver a dormir.

— Él se va, Peeta, siempre lo hace. Se desvanece. Jamás logro abrazarlo; ¡jamás! ¡Es como si me evitara y sin embargo me llama _cariño_! ¡Peeta, esto es horrendo! ¡Lo es desde que tengo catorce años! — Exclamo exasperada y él solo atina a intentar pedir silencio con su voz y sin dejar de mecerse cariñosamente.

— Tranquila, Katniss. Ya estás aquí conmigo — Escuchar su voz tranquiliza mi corazón —. Puedes volver a buscarlo en tus sueños y yo continuaré esperándote sin moverme o puedes intentar olvidarlo. Te ayudaré o te esperaré; elige —. No me encuentro en poder de decisión; ni siquiera puedo pensar con claridad, pero la voz suave de Peeta hace que todo se vuelva mucho más fácil, mucho más simple. Sólo sé que deseo olvidarme de mi padre; olvidarme de los sueños. Olvidarlo todo. Observo a Peeta fijamente, buscando una solución en sus ojos, aunque sé que todo está en mí. Él retira las lágrimas que vuelven a caer de mis ojos y me acerca otra vez hacia su pecho.

— Peeta… solo intenta evitar que me quede dormida otra vez.


End file.
